Car & Ryder:A Nelena Story
by xrawrdinosaurs
Summary: On set of her new movie, Forever Continued, Selena is set on making her outbreak role. Changing the way people have viewed her from her years on Disney Channel as a kid star. But with the new role comes a price...having to tell the public she's dating her co-star, Nick Jonas, as a way to boost ratings...The only problem? They despise each other.Find out what happens in Car&Ryder!
1. Chapter 1

**Ryder paced back and forth across her front porch**, awaiting her boyfriend's final goodbye. She 'd imagined it playing out just like an airport scene out of a stereotypical romantic movie. Suitcases would already be packed into the trunk of the taxi and she'd only have 5 more minutes to spare before she needed to be in the car, headed for the big city of NYC to spend the summer interning at a recording studio that her father's dear friend, Harvey Barren owned. She'd be a minute passed the scheduled time to depart, and her driver would insist that they needed to leave immediately in order to make her 9:30 flight, but she would plead for another moment in hope that he would show. After another several minutes, she'd be disappointed and reluctantly get into the cab, making sure to slouch in her seat to express her frustration of her boyfriend's absence. And just as the wheels would begin to roll away, the driver would sense a something behind them and peer into his rear view mirrors. She'd look too and see the outline of a shadowy figure, becoming more clear as it ran after them. The tightly sculpted physique of her boyfriend, Stefano, would be exposed in the dim moonlight. Before the driver would have the chance to stop, she would have jumped out of the car, closing the distance between them. He'd catch her in his arms and she would indulge herself in his muscly grip,coaxing brown eyes and Aqua di Gio cologne one last time. One of her hands would be tangled in his thick black lox, her fingers getting sticky from the freshly applied hair jell, while the other would be around his neck yet her fingers would be grasped around her flight ticket in fear that it might get lost. She would be excited for this new opportunity she'd been given, but part of her wouldn't want to go, because just like the women in those romance movies, she could be convinced to stay with just four words uttered from her boyfriend's lips: "Don't leave just yet." and of course, a lingering kiss.

Stevie plopped herself down on the hammock parallel to Ryder's front door, where she carefully studied Ryder's every move while she swayed in a repetitive, rocking motion.

"He'll be here.", Stevie reassured her. "There's no way he wouldn't say goodbye, Ry."

Ryder stopped pacing momentarily. "You don't know that.", She retorted, continuing with her nervous march. A frustrated hand moved through her perfectly parted hair "What if he doesn't? What if I'm just left waiting here?"

Stevie opened her mouth, as if to say something witty and uplifting, but something made her train of thought come to a halt. It was a noise, a car in fact. "Is that…?", Her voice trailed off as she awaited for the figure to reveal them-self.

Ryder's anxiety had gone through the roof in a matter of moments. She was so nervous to say goodbye to him that her palms were sweaty and she'd felt like she couldn't breathe. But as she stared at the figure that was gradually approaching, she'd noticed, it wasn't the guy she'd expected to see. "Carson", she called out into the darkness.

An alluring young man with chocolate orbs and lush curly locks stepped out from the dark , reassuring her suspicion. "Is this a bad time?", He inquired.

She immediately froze in her tracks. _**This couldn't be true**_.

She felt her heart skip a beat as he made his way towards her. It was really Carson. The boy that had previously broken her heart just a few months earlier and abruptly disappeared without a single word. He'd come back and was standing right in front of her, on her felt the tears coming, and it took all her strength to restrain them from reaching her exterior. She couldn't allow herself to cry for him anymore. She had to show that she was strong even though_ she was dying on the inside_.

Her mind was racing. What was she going to say to him? She'd always though of possible scenarios if she'd ever find herself having another encounter with him, but now that he was less than 5 feet away from her, she was rendered speechless. "What..", She finally started, her voice cracking in the process. Clearing her throat, she began again. "What are you doing here?"

"I know this is sudden. And you don't have any reason to listen to me after all I put you through, Ryder. But I'm just asking for you to hear me out." He pleaded with her, his eyes capturing hers with just a glance.

She forced herself to look away but kept quiet, indicating that he could continue.

"I know that it was wrong of me to leave", He began, taking a step closer to her with each word spoken from his lips. "I know that I hurt you and that I can possibly make up for it. I made a huge mistake. And if you feel that you just need to leave for New York to find something better, by all means, go. I never deserved someone as amazing as you,Ry." He was now so close to her, they could practically feel each other's hearts racing. "But before you do, I want to tell you that I love you, and I couldn't be more sorry for everything that I put you through. I regret it everyday. And I need to let you know that the only reason I left was because I was scared, I was scared of the way you make me feel and where we were heading. And I know that I may be too late, and you may have already moved on, but I just had to let you know." His words were genuine, she knew it from his disposition. He couldn't ever hide anything from her, which only made this so much harder. All she wanted to do now was jump back into his arms and tell him that everything was going to be the same as before.** But it wasn't.**

Stevie watched them in complete awe. She'd never anticipated this, but not that the scene was unraveling in front of her, she was more anxious then ever. The two of them had so much chemistry, you could feel it in the air.

"Come on. Come on. COME ON!", she thought, waiting for Ryder's reaction.

Ryder took a moment to process everything. _Was this really happening?_ Or was this some sick hallucination illuminated by the inner workings of her deepest desire? It was true that she wanted him more than anything, but she couldn't find herself to take him back.

"Yes.", was her final answer. "You are too late.", She whispered in a barely audible tone, glancing away from him and towards Stevie.

"NO. NO. NO. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU DUMB GIRL!", Stevie shouted in her mind, watching them intensely. Although she hadn't said a word, Ryder knew exactly what she was thinking from her facial expression.

Ryder returned her attention to his visage. "I know I may come to regret this in the future, but I just can't be with you anymore, Car." She cleared her throat once more, feeling the tears she fought so hard to stay in, escape.

He grabbed the back of her head, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "No.", he said softly, shaking his head. "This can't be over. We're not over." A tear rolled town his face, and he could feel his throat go dry.

"Carson.", She mumbled, taking his hands off of her. "Stop.", She demanded. "This was over the moment you walked out that door without a even months after I knew you were gone for good, I still waited for you. But then, I found someone else. Some that cares for me, and some I know that would never ever break my heart..like you did. So don't come back and say that this isn't over, _because it is_**. You did this to yourself.**"

"Well then he's a lucky guy,Ryder. I wish you two nothing but the best.", Carson half smiled, the best he could do to disguise his broken heart.

She looked away. She couldn't stand being in his presence for another moment. It hurt way more than it should have. "I should go. My flight leaves soon." She brushed past Carson and made her way to the taxi.

"Do you love him?", He called after her.

"Why are you doing this now, Carson?" She retorted, turning around. "Leave it alone. You said you would."

"Just tell me that you love him, as much as you loved me, and I'll leave you alone for good."

"I… ", she started, but she couldn't get herself to finish. She had no more words to say.

At that moment, Stefano ran out of his car and over to Ryder. "I'm sorry I'm late, babe."

Carson stood there waiting for the answer he wasn't sure she'd give. "Ry?"

She didn't know what to do. She knew who she truly loved, but she didn't want to love him. She needed him to be out of her life so she could move on.

"baby, Why are you crying?", Stefano inquired, wiping her tears.

Ryder took a deep breath, taking a long look at Carson, and then Stefano, smiling as best as she could. "I just love you so much, Stefano…more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life, and I'm going to miss you more than anything."

A big smile formed on his lips. "I love you too, Ry." He retorted and then kissed her, passionately.

Carson could feel his heart breaking as he watched her love someone else. He couldn't stand being there to spectate them, so he did the only thing he was good for: He left. **_And this time, for good._**

"AND CUT!", the director yelled, clapping his hands. "That was absolutely beautiful. Love the energy. Let's take one more and then we'll call it a night. "

"Thanks boss.", Nick smiled and re-positioned himself in the set car. "Oh Selena?", he called out.

"Hmm?" Selena asked, quite annoyed with his commentary during the past few days of shooting

"Try to be more into the scene. I felt like I was acting with a statue.", He stated. "A little more feeling would be nice!"

She was so irritated with him at this point that she was ready to pull her hair out. "Yes. Anything for you, Mr. Jonas.", She nodded, a fake smile rushing to the surface to disguise her obvious annoyance. "_Could he be more vain?_", she thought.

"Don't worry about him.", Taylor said. "I thought you did great.", He flashed her one of his heart-winning grins and gave her a flirtatious wink.

She blushed as a huge smile formed between her cheeks. "Thanks.", she said. "You did pretty well yourself."

He watched them for the set car, and grew slightly angry for their lack of professionalism. "You know if you're going to flirt go do that outside. We're working on a Movie here. Let's be professional."

"My god. He's going to be a nightmare!" Demi exclaimed, rubbing her head from the migraine that was forming with each of Nick's abusive remarks.

"He already is", Selena mumbled.

** . . . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**C2 **

. . . . . .

Nick impatiently tapped his foot, scanning his watch every couple seconds as he awaited Selena's arrival. They'd both been asked to meet with the screenwriter and director of their upcoming movie, Forever Continued, to discuss some "urgent" issues as they called them. "She'll be here", he assured them, even though he wasn't so sure himself.

"I hope so.", Screenwriter, Dave Wilson said. He took his coffee and leisurely savored the taste of his regular black with a dash of milk as if it were his only source of entertainment.

Director,Lenny King, tapped his fingers against the counter. His frustration was growing on him and he was usually a fairly patient guy."Time is money. If she's not in the next 10 seconds—"

After what seemed like ages, Selena busted through the set door and over to them. "I'm sorry I'm late.", She apologized, taking her seat next to Nick.

"Of course you're late!", Nick muttered underneath his breath just loud enough for her to hear. "amateur"

Selena was going to say something about his rude inputs but she figured she'd be dealing with his pain of the ass all day long and she'd have plenty of time for that so instead she just rolled her eyes at him and remained silent so they could begin their meeting.

Lenny studied their chemistry. Nick and Selena may have not known it, but they were the two actors that connected the most through all of the auditioning. He felt like he couldn't have picked a more suited pair for the job. "Here's the thing.", he started, unsure how to exactly bring this up. These two were just now getting into the bigger, more serious movie roles, but he just wasn't sure if they were completely ready for this. "We know that you guys are finally getting out of that Disney Channel star phase and are hoping that your fans see you in a new light. You want them to see you in a more mature manner rather than as the immature, impulsive characters you've played- "

"We've added a few minor adjustments to the script.", Dave got right to the point, interrupting Lenny's superfluous banter.

"And what does that mean exactly? Do we have to redo any of the scenes?", Selena inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Nothing like that. We've just added a scene to this movie that we thought may improve it. We'd like to shoot it, but if we don't feel it's relevant, it'll just be a deleted scene.", Lenny explained. He didn't want to get very far into the contents of this scene before telling them what was going to happen.

"Okay. Is that the reason you've asked us to see you?", Nick asked, unsure as to why they were so apprehensive on the subject of an additional scene.

"This scene, it's a sex we just need to be sure that the both of you are comfortable with doing it before we decide to shoot it.", Dave said.

Selena sat there in shock. This movie was a huge opportunity for her, but at the same time, she'd never had sex before. Did she really want her first time to be with Nick? Of all people? And on camera? This was just too much. She had know what she wanted to say: "_HELL NO. HOW COULD YOU ASK ME TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS_?", but instead, she just said. "You know, I'm going to have to think about this.", feeling as torn as ever.

"I'm fine with it.", Nick shrugged.

Dang. Just like that, huh? He just **_had_** to make her look like the bad guy. Fuckin Nick...

Lenny let out a sigh of relief. Half way there. "Thank you!", he stated. "And Selena, whatever you decide, we'll support. We've got plenty of stunt doubles that could take your place for it. There are ways of making these things look real. It'll just take more time. So please let us know your decision as soon as possible."

Hearing that gave her a huge relief, but was she really one to use a stunt double in a scene like that? This was a daunting decision and she knew she couldn't make it alone. She put on her best fake smile, one that she'd perfected in the past 10 years of her acting career. "Sure thing", was the last thing she said before leaving to go meet Miley.

. . . . . .

"Please remind me how sleeping with Nick Jonas is such a problem.", Miley demanded, confused. "If you don't want him, I'll be glad to do the best friend thing and take sexy mother-fucking problem off your hands ;)."

"It's a problem because he's a jerk!", Selena blurted out. "He's the most selfish person I've ever met!" She was getting so worked up with emotions—anger, frustration, nerves, and even curiosity.

"If he's such a jerk, why do you let him effect you so much?", Miley asked. "I mean you get tons of hate comments everyday on twitter,facebook-some even on your phone.. I thought you'd be immune to negative comments by now."

"HE DOESN'T EFFECT ME!", Selena denied a little too quickly.

"You know for such a great actress, you're a horrible liar.", Miley stated.

She knew Miles was right, there was no denying that he somehow effected her in someway. Although Selena would never actually admit that, so she subtly changed the subject. "You know I never thought that when I tried out for this movie I'd be signing up my virginity too."

"Oh. Give me a break, Sel please. I've had enough of your lies for one day. There is a part of you that wants this to happen. And you know it."

"I don't know what you're talking about.", She denied, looking at her as if she had gone mad. "Me and Nick are **co-workers** and that's all I'll ever want to be with him…his co-worker"

"Whatever." She sighed. "But I get bragging rights when you guys become a couple. ;) And I get to be the one to spill it to TMZ."

"That's never going to happen, so have fun with that.", She insisted, plopping down on her sofa and taking out the lastest issue of US Weekly.

An idea popped into Miley's head and her face immediately lit up like a firework. "Oh my gosh. Your children are going to be so adorable. Can I be the godmother?", She asked, eager for an answer

Selena didn't hear her, she been too focused on a particular article . "Oh. My…Eight pack.", she shrieked, her eyes glued to the paper.

"What? What? What!", Miley inquired, running over to sit beside her.

"Me and Taylor Lautner were voted cutest new couple in a poll.", She shrieked once more. "It's fate. I'm meant to be with him and his perfectly sculpted body."

Miley grabbed the magazine from her grasp, looking the article over to herself. Her mouth suddenly dropped open, in shock. "You beat me and Liam by 18%" She shouted, tossing the magazine onto the floor. "These polls are inaccurate anyways. I mean you and Taylor aren't even dating while me and my Australian beau are going strong." She reasoned.

"CORRECTION.", she stated. "Me and Taylor aren't dating…YET. But we will."

"Before you marry Nick though, right?", she joked.

Selena fake laughed. "Haha. You're too funny."

. . . . . .

Selena strolled over to Nick,who was stuffing his plate with breakfast from the buffet was determined for answers. "You're okay with this? How are you okay with doing a sex scene?" She spat.

"Good morning to you too, Selena.", Nick said. "And I'm okay with it because it's just acting. It doesn't mean anything. It's not like we're getting married."

She was really started to get annoyed by his apathy."is that all life is to you? One big act? Is there no alternate meaning? Don't you have anything that you cherish more? Family? or friends perhaps? Or do you just have a heart of stone?", She yelled, irritated with him.

"Maybe my way of life is a bit crazy to you, but I don't let feelings get in the way of what I do." He retorted.

"And why is that?", Selena asked, curious.

"Because someone always gets hurt", He snapped before walking away.

What the hell was he talking about? Was he insinuating that he was once very vulnerable and his heart got broken? His last statement had made her thought process go on overload. Nick Jonas had become very mysterious to her and she couldn't help but want to know more about him.

"Selena? Selena!", Lenny called out, breaking her train of thought. "Are you okay, hun?"

"Yeah.", Selena nodded.

"Okay. Well we're about to start shooting in 10. So we need you on set.", He told her, making his way to his camera.

"Oh. And Lenny?"

"Yes?"

Gosh..she really hoped that she wouldn't regret this."Count me in for the sex scene."


	3. Chapter 3

C3

Really?

Yeah.

What made you suddenly want to do this? I haven t rushed you into this have I?

No. No. No! It s not that at all. Selena replied. I just think that that this would be a good career opportunity for me. I need to show people that I m not a kid anymore, and that I can do this. And by people she meant Nick.

Great. I ll go tell Dave. He ll love this. Thank you, Selena. You re a doll! , Lenny kissed her head and rushed in the opposite direction to spread the news.

Selena exhaled a heavy hearted sigh. She wish she knew if this was the right thing to do.

She suddenly felt a breath brush against her neck,followed by a whisper. Word on the street is, you re my girl. , his deep voice sent chills down her spine, she knew exactly who this was.

Taylor. , She felt herself blushing and turned around to face him.

Do you prefer Telena or Saylor? Personally, I would go with Saylor. It s got a nice ring to it. , Taylor joked, smiling playfully.

Selena giggled. Oh gosh. You saw those silly articles too? She shook her head and uttered softly. Stupid lies.

Well, if it was up to me, , he paused, stepping closer to her and turning his tone down to a whisper. I d make some of those lies true.

He was in such a close proximity, she could hardly breathe. She took in everything about him. His beautiful olive skin, his perfectly sculpted eight pack muscles nearly ripping through the thread of his tight blue V-neck shirt, the intoxicating smell of his Armani cologne,his milk chocolate orbs that yearned for her..

I ll think about it Selena teased, walking away from him to go onset.

The truth was, she didn t have to think about longed for him, just as much as he did for of course, she couldn t let that show. She had to play coy with him. There was no way she d make it that easy.

So you ve decided to do this scene with me? , Nick questioned Selena upon her arrival on the set.A devious smirk crept onto his knew this would make her uncomfortable. I knew you would eventually. It s hard for girls to resist a sex scene with t worry about it though, I m wonderful in bed.

Yes I ve decided to do this. But don t get too full of yourself Mr. Jonas, I m not doing this for you. This scene will hopefully give me more opportunities for future roles in movies. Selena snapped at him, her tolerance with his was growing very thin. Gosh he s so arrogant. She thought.

Rawwwwwr. , Nick imitated a cat in hope of lightening the mood. But when that didn t work, he got returned to his serious state. Damn. Cool your jets, Gomez. I was just joking.

Oh. You joke around? I thought that might be too unprofessional for you considering we are on a set and all. , She snapped back at him.

Lenny walked over to the two of them. How are my two big stars doing?

We re ready , Nick grinned, turning to Selena. Aren t we?

As ready as anyone could be. , Selena replied, sending Nick fake smile and gritting her teeth.

Lenny felt the tense in the room rise, but he ignored it. They needed to work that out on their own. Alright then, we re good to start shooting today. After we get you two through make up and wardrobe, we ll be good to go.

Greeeatt , Selena whispered sarcastically under her breath. This was going to be so much fun.

Ryder walked out onto the balcony of her New York apartment. The city was so much busier than what the life she was used to in Raven s Fell. She loved it; but yet she still felt like she hadn t found what she d been searching for. The trouble was, she wasn t sure exactly she d been looking for. She just knew she needed something new.

She d already been there for a month and she her patience was growing weary. She needed answers.

Picking up her phone, she called Stevie. Stevie always knew exactly what to say. She was practically Ryder s conscience.

Ry? , Stevie spoke into the reciever.

Hey Stevie. , Ryder half smiled, a single tear rolled down her face. She missed her best friend so very much. They d known each other ever since they d been born and hadn t been separated for more than 2 weeks. Now that they d been away from each other for 4, she d felt herself loosing contact with her.

What s wrong? Stevie inquired, slightly worried.

What do you mean?

You don t think I can tell when something s wrong with you?

I just don t know what I m doing out here. , Ryder broke down. I thought that I knew, but I just don t anymore.I miss my old life. I miss the way that it used to be. And most importantly I miss him. I know that I shouldn t but I do. God, I miss Carson more than anything.

I know. , Stevie spoke. Do me a favor, Ry, and turn around.

What? Is that all you have to say? , Ryder asked, mad that Stevie was being so insensitive to her feelings.

I miss you too, Ry , She heard his voice coming from inside her apartment.

She immediately halted, dropping her phone. She couldn t believe that this was happening again. She turned around and raced back into her apartment. It was really him.

Carson. , She said, still in shock. What are you doing here?

Stevie called me. , he replied, closing the distance between them. She told me that I should have fought harder for you that night before you left and how much of an idiot I was to let you go. , he explained, caressing her cheek with the back of his finger. And I was. I just keep making stupid mistakes. But I want you. I want you more than I m so sor

Ryder felt her heart beating faster than ever. I love you. She interrupted, wrapping her arms around his neck. I never stopped , She whispered softly against his lips.

Their lips were practically touching now, the two of them less than an inch away,teasing each other over who would dare to go first.

This teasing wasn t in the and Selena were daring each other with their eyes. They hadn t even kissed before, and they were both interested to see who would make the first move.

I love. you too. , Carson retorted, closing the distance once more.

The kiss started out soft, and sweet. But their growing desire for each other got the best of them, and it soon turned into an intense, rough kiss, tongues massaging each other passionately.

Nick felt the erection come up and Selena felt it brush against her thigh. Someone was a little excited for this scene. Selena smiled through the kiss, wanting to laugh at the incident. (It wasn t that she didn t expect Nick to have one, because she did, but being a virgin, she hadn t felt one before.) And in return, Nick pushed her onto the bed, roughly 


	4. Chapter 4

C4

. . . . .

Carson loomed over her, taking off his shirt to reveal his (surprisingly)  
amazing physique,then returned to his original position above Ryder.

She traced his perfect abs with the tips of her fingers,while his were  
moving her wavy, brown locks out of her face so he could make eye  
contact with her.

"You're so beautiful", he spoke softly into her ear.

. . . . .

The words left Selena in a vulnerable state that even she couldn't deny.  
What was he doing to her? "This is just acting, Selena." She reminded  
herself.

. . . . .

He began to plant sweet kisses on her. First on her lips,then down her  
jawline, to her neck.

"I love you.", Ryder smiled,bit her bottom lip.

He stopped kissing her for a moment to let her know that he was serious  
about the next words he would utter. "I love you too."

He returned to her neck, sucking it to a point that it almost left a hickey.  
Ryder let out a soft moan, and Carson's hands moved to her shirt, quickly  
pulling it off of her. She placed her hands on his face, bringing him closer  
to her, reconnecting their lips again with more affection than before. She  
then reached for his jeans,unbuttoning them, as he did the same with hers.

They were both on an emotional high, every coaxing glance left them  
breathless and each kiss had them desiring for more. They were surely  
ready for this moment.

Ripping off their remaining articles of clothing, they made sweet love.

Carson moved in and out of her gently.

. . . . .

Nick didn't want to hurt her. He knew she was a virgin, so he began with  
a slow rhythmic motion. He climaxed, a real climax, one that he wasn't  
acting for once, and a few moments later, he heard her climax as well but  
he wasn't sure if she was just faking it or not.

"Crap." Nick thought. He knew he shouldn't have felt the way he was, but  
he couldn't control it, he was attracted to her.

. . . . .

He continued until they were both pleasured, and then he pulled out of her  
to take a rest.

Ryder stared at him admiringly, wrapping her arms around his lower back  
and bringing him closer to her. "You're always going to be my Car.", she  
said, wrapping her finger around one of his curls.

"And you're my Ryder.", he smiled.

She couldn't wipe that dumb smile off her face and kissed him.

. . . . .

After Selena pulled away from Nick, they cuddled for a bit until Lenny  
yelled cut.

She had to admit it: Nick had a nice body and he was pretty good in bed  
(not that she really had anyone to compare him to). She didn't mind being  
held by his strong, muscular arms. It gave her a sense of security she'd  
never felt before. But that hadn't made her change her mind about him. It  
didn't change the way he acted or how his attitude.

Nick immediately rose, and began to clothe himself.

And as he did, Selena noticed a large tattoo with a red heart on the back  
of his shoulder blade , with the name Vienna written in an exquisite cursive  
font across it.

"Who the heck is Vienna?", Selena thought.

Lenny looked over to Selena who was still covered in the sheets, looking  
as if she was in a deep state of mind. "Selena, get dressed, we're rolling  
this scene again."

"Again?", Nick questioned, shocked.

To Selena, the question came off snobbish. Like he didn't want to redo  
the scene with her, but really, he just didn't want to possess anymore  
feelings for her than he already did. He knew how badly that turned out  
for him in the past, and he didn't want to go through it again.


	5. Chapter 5

C5  
. . . . .

They shot the sex scene seven times from different camera angles,and with  
each take, Selena felt a growing curiosity for Nick's tattoo. It was the only  
thing that was going through her mind. She couldn't help but wonder who  
this,Vienna,girl was to she Nick's girlfriend? Or perhaps a  
close relative? Up to that very point, Selena was unaware that he was  
even capable of maintaining a good relationship with a girl, let alone have a  
girl close enough to him that he felt that a tattoo would be an honorable  
representation of his affection for her. reeling of these thoughts  
were slowly killing her,especially because she knew it was none of her  
business.

After the end of tapping, both Selena and Nick were exhausted. Every  
part of them was sore. Selena was sure that not even bunny rabbits  
attempted to reproduce that much in one day.

"That's a wrap for the day", Lenny shouted. "Good job everybody."

The cast and crew applauded, and began shutting the set down.

Selena dragged herself off the set and made her way to her dressing room,  
emotionally and physically drained. Every step ached. The short walk had  
suddenly become an agonizing excursion,and she'd felt that she may not  
make there without collapsing onto the floor due to her exhaustion. All she  
wanted was a nice relaxing bath and then crash into her freshly made bed  
at the 4 Seasons hotel and spa resort.

As soon as she finally reached her destination, she plopped herself onto  
the couch across from the full length mirrors, still fully clothed in the  
movie's attire, but she was too tired to care. Her eyes were becoming  
heavier and the urge to sleep fell apon her.

But it was not even a moment before a familiar voice broke this silence,  
distrubing her peaceful trance.

"SELENA! It's good that you're here.", her publicist,Brooke, said. "I  
need to talk to you."

"Can we do this later, Brooke? I'm really too tired to even think about  
planning any event shows or outings. " She grumbled, her annoyance clear  
in her tone.

"No. No. It's not about that."

Selena glanced at her, half-eyed, indicating that she was welcome to  
continue but to make it quick.

"You see.", Brooke started. "Publicity for this movie has been a little  
lower than we had anticipated."

"So?" She turned onto her opposite side, instantly uninterested in what she  
had to say.

"So..You're going to have be hanging out with Nick Jonas a lot more than  
you do."

"WHAT? WHY?", Selena inquired, rolling back to face her. Her  
weariness had suddenly disappeared, infact, she was wide-eyed now.

"Because if the two stars of this movie are rumored to be dating, publicity  
will sky rocket. I'm not asking you to kiss him or anything. But hand  
holding and hugging in front of the paparazzi would be great. It'll just be a  
short while, until the movie airs."

"We just started shooting this about 2 week ago, Brooke!", Selena  
argued.

"I know.."

"The movie will take months!"

"That I also know."

"No. I won't do it. I REFUSE.", Selena stubbornly replied. "Plus, what if  
I date Taylor? Won't that up the publicity on this movie?"

"Not as much. You see, people want the two that are together in the  
movie to date in real life."

Selena sighed. There was no point in arguing any longer. Brooke would  
always find something to contradict every possible option Selena would  
ever come up with. "When do we start to date?"

"umm..like as soon as this conversation is over?"

"WHAT?"

"Nick's publicist is already talking to him about this at the moment. Just let  
him drive you to your hotel tonight. "

"Ugh." Selena groaned. "I'm really starting to hate this acting thing."

That was a lie. She loved acting more than anything. It was her passion.  
And after thinking about the situation for a bit, she figured that if she could  
ignore his big ego,she found that spending time with Nick could be an  
opportunity to get to know about the Nick she'd seen earlier that day, the  
one that said that he didn't want to get feelings involved because someone  
always got hurt. This was a chance to learn if there was more substance to  
him than just acting or if he was purely made up of his stereotypical movie  
star image.

. . . . .

Nick leaned against his 2011 Shelby GT500 Mustang parked in the cast  
and crew parking lot,accompanied by Rob, his bodyguard.. He was  
waiting for Selena to get out of the wardrobe department so he could  
finally go home and rest. God damn. What was taking her so damn long?

Within a few minutes,Selena strolled over to them, her bodyguard,Bruce,  
alongside her as well. Each step was just causing her pain, soreness was  
taking over her body. "Damn you Nick Jonas. Damn sex." , she mumbled  
to herself.

"Sore?", Nick chuckled.

"No.", She immediately answered, placing her hand on the back of her  
neck to massage it gently.

"No need to lie to your boyfriend. I hear lying isn't good for strong  
relationships.", Nick smiled playfully, he knew that she hated having to  
spend time with him outside of work.

"Like you would know anything about strong relationships.", Selena  
snapped back.

The words hit him harder than he had anticipated. She really knew nothing  
about him or his past. Maybe if she did, she'd understand why he acted in  
the manner that he did.

"You're right", he admitted, throwing his hands up to surrender. "I don't  
know what a strong relationship is, and in fact, I have no desire to learn. I  
don't want this relationship anymore than you do,infact, I couldn't be  
more against it, but it's a part of our jobs. It's what we signed up for. And  
if we're going to make this work, we can get any emotions tied up into  
this. Got it?"

"No feelings for you?", she asked. "That's easy." She then backed away  
from him to open the front seat door of his car, and hopped in when he  
unlocked it.

He climbed into the drivers seat, waited for Rob and Bruce to position  
themselves in the backseat, then adjusted himself in the car. When he felt  
he was ready to face the paparazzi, he pulled forward, into the flashing  
lights.

Paparazzi swarmed the vehicle. "NICK! SELENA!", they shouted,  
chasing the vehicle.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING TOGETHER?", the reporters asked their  
cameramen. "THE TWO STARS OF FOREVER CONTINUED ARE  
HANGING OUT TOGETHER. THE MOVIE HAS BEEN FILMING  
FOR JUST A WEEK, COULD A RELATIONSHIP ALREADY BE  
SPROUTING? I'M LINDA LESLIE AND THIS IS TMZ."

The paparazzi followed them closely to The Four Seasons hotel, not  
allowing the two stars out of their sight.

"Here we go." Nick stated, pulling the car into a vacant spot and shifting  
into park."Are you ready?" He exhaled deeply

"No.", Selena answered embracing herself for what was to come.

It didn't take long for the cameras to swarm again, fought off my their  
bodyguards.

"Let's do this thing.",Nick stepped out of the car, walking to the other  
side to open her door for her."It's time to face the music.", he said,  
grabbing her hand to assist her out of the vehicle.

By just the touch of her hand, Nick's fears were eclipsed. He had feelings  
for the girl, he was sure of that after seven rounds of this short  
encounter was different. In that moment, her brown orbs bore into his,  
making his heart skip a beat and sending his anxiety through the roof. He  
felt his hand getting clammy and he'd realized he'd still had her hand in his.  
Slightly embarrassed, he quickly let go. Oh was in a deeper that  
he'd realized.


	6. Chapter 6

C6  
. . . . .

Selena immediately tore her hand away from him. They shared an  
awkward glance and then made their way toward the entrance of the  
hotel.

They walked in silence, or at least, they both said nothing while they were  
accompanied by the buzz of comments about their slightly excessive "hand  
holding". Neither of them sure exactly what to say or do. Should they act,  
or wait until later outings to show affection? Or it was it better to show no  
affection at all? It wasn't often that celebrities displayed their emotions  
infront of paparazzi due to their obvious annoyance of the cameras, so  
their situation raised no suspicion with the still, they both  
knew no PDA would never raise publicity, so maybe a little wouldn't hurt.

Selena looked over to Nick, taking out her phone to send him a message  
without worrying if she would be overheard. She texted:"Thank you for  
walking me in but I can take it from here."

Nick averted his gaze from her to the place they were standing now, then  
texted back:"Dropping you off by the front entrance instead of the hotel  
room? What kind of guy to you take me for? That's not gentlement like.  
Plus it wouldn't look as good for my image." The last part of the message  
he was hesitant to send, but he figured that it would repulse her a bit. He  
had to keep the promise to himself burned in the back of his  
emotions.

Another cocky should of saw that coming.

Her fingers quickly moved across her keyboard and in seconds she  
replied to his message: "You're right. You would look bad if you didn't  
walk me to my ! how about a hug for the cameras? After all, this  
is just about as far as they could follow us." She turned to him, waiting for  
his reply, and soften her gaze to hide her disdain.

After reading the message, he walked into her arms and slowly put his  
hands around the small of her back as she wrapped her arms around his  
neck. "Let's stay like this for a bit.", She whispered into his ear, taking in  
the sweet smell of his Old Spice cologne along his warm neck as she  
pulled him closer to her.

In such close proximity to her,he hoped that she wouldn't be able to hear  
the sound of his irregular heart beats as they remained in a lingering  
embrace.

"This is the goodbye hug. After I let go, you'll go back to your hotel.",  
She spoke softly and slowly released him from her grasp.

That was a clever move on her part. If he were to walk her to her room  
now, it would seem odd that they chose to hug outside of the hotel in front  
of the crowd of paparazzi instead of in the privacy of her own room.

"Nice.", he mumbled, shooting her a acknowleging gaze. He had to give  
her props for that one.

"Goodnight." She smirked, and gestered her bodyguard to follow her  
through the doubled doors.

"Night." He retorted, eyes following her every move until she was out of  
sight as he involuntarily felt the sides of his checks form a smile.

. . . . .

As soon as Selena settled into her master suite and assured Bruce that it  
was alright to go to his room for the night, she curled up onto the queen  
size bed clothed in only an oversized V-neck tee shirt and a pair of pink  
Victoria Secret undies. In the silence, she felt her thought process booming  
with daunting images of the part of her innocence that had been lost today  
and began to feel herself cry. She knew that it probably shouldn't bother  
her anymore, but loosing her V-card was still a huge deal to her. She  
always thought that she'd have the choice to have it with someone she  
loved very dearly, like the love that Ryder and Carson shared. She  
wanted a love so infinite, so passioniate, the whole world would rage with  
jealousy. The one moment she'd always throught would be perfect had  
been ruined by a person she'd practically loathed, and now she'd never  
be able to take it back.

. . . . .

After closing the door to his hotel room, Nick set down his keys, rubbed  
his droopy eyes, and stipped his articles of clothing down until he was just  
in his checker boxers. He was exhausted from today's shooting and was  
determined to go to sleep but not before he went to take a quick shower.  
Making his way into the bathroom he stopped before the doubled mirrors,  
catching a glimpse of his tattoo reflecting from the mirror behind him to the  
mirror in front of him, made him remember her—-her deep dark blue  
eyes, her light mocha skin, her intense stare, the touch of her skin against  
his, the way she wrinkled her nose when she cried, his devistation of  
loosing her,the way that he felt in love with her the moment that he met  
her, the way that he still did..

It brought him back to the way that he felt now about Selena.. the intensity  
of emotion he felt, how fast it came, and how similar the two feelings were.

. . . . .

Selena woke up to the sound of her phone blowing up with messages and  
missed calls from Miley.

"Damn Girl! First an article with Taylor and now Nick? Honey, you're  
gonna look like Hollywood's biggest whore."Miley's voice rang in her ear  
as soon as she pressed the "answer" button. She giggled at her own joke  
and then continued."But I always knew you couldn't resist spending time  
with Nick", Her rambling continued for a good two minutes before Selena  
had a chance to cut in.

"You done?", Selena inquired.

"Yes.", She sighed. Selena never let her have any fun.

"Thank you by the way. Yesterday I gave up my virginity. Today I'm a  
!" She smiled sarcastically."And I don't like Nick, Miles. It's  
all for publicity. One big act."

"Like I said. I don't believe it. " Miley retorted. "I still think someone's  
been swimming in De Nile for too long."

"Believe whatever you want Miley." Selena said, giving up on convincing  
her differently.

"Actors nowadays. They're all whores and liars!", Miley shouted and then  
hung up.

. . . . .

"STOP LYING TO YOURSELF!", Carson shouted, placing Ryder's  
hand over his heart and softening his tone. "Don't you feel this unstable  
heartbeat? You're the only person that can do that to me."

. . . . .

Selena's fingers lay on his bare chest. His irregular heartbeat was  
real—beating faster than a marthon runners' on their last  
, it was something he couldn't fake, and she couldn't help  
but feel that even through he had not written the lines, that he'd meant  
them.

She then gazed into Nick's piercing brown eyes. And for the first time, she  
saw substance, something deeper, a desire, perhaps. And also for the first  
time, he'd taken her breath away without intention (Sex).


	7. Chapter 7

C7  
. . . . .

"SELENA!", Lenny called from his directors seat, breaking her from her  
trance.

"HUH?", Selena jerked back to reality, removing her hand from Nick's  
chest.

"You missed your line, hun.", He informed her with a worried visage. For  
any other actor, missing a line wouldn't be a big deal it was just—-She'd  
never missed a line. Never.

"Oh Sorry.", She apologized. "I guess I'm just a little out of you  
give me a minute?"

"Yeah. Sure. Take however long you need.", Lenny insisted.

Nick watched as she quickly brushed passed him and out the stage doors.  
She seemed so distraught and confused, all he wanted to do was run out  
and make sure she was alright. And then, before he could realize, his feet  
were moving in her direction, but something stopped him—-or rather,  
someone—Taylor, who was already following close behind her.

. . . . .

She sat outside, steadying her breathe. She hadn't just missed her line;  
She'd forgotten in it completely. In that moment, she had no words to say.  
It was as if all her thoughts had been disinigrated and her physical state  
was left living in the warmth of his gaze.

"Stop.", she reminded herself. "This feeling won't last.", She mumbled.  
She couldn't allow herself to feel anything for him. It's just acting. One big,  
continuous act.

She felt someones presence looming behind her and took a deep breath to  
prepare herself for whoever was to come.

"You okay?", She heard the voice that would normally make her whole  
body weak—the voice of the man that would bring her a rush a  
excitement. But not in that instant . In that instant, she didn't even turn  
around to see his face, she just remained her spot outside.

Selena nodded, assuring him that she was fine, but her face wasn't so  
convincing."Yeah. I'll be there in a sec, okay? I just needed to breathe for  
a bit", she flashed him a fake smile, causing his doubts to vanish.

"So did you think about that date? ", Taylor inquired, shooting her a  
flirtacious grin.

Did he just ask her out? Another moment that she had waited for, was  
now here, and again, the way she expected to feel was different then what  
she actually did. She'd expected to feel ecstatic yet all she was feeling was  
apathy. Maybe it was just because of the way she was feeling now or  
maybe it was because she had no idea what to feel but she knew if she  
didn't take this date, she might regret it. "Of course.I'd love to."

"Great. How about we go for dinner after shooting?"

"Sounds perfect." She kept the smile on her face like a mask, displayed  
like a character she it slightly killed her inside because she  
knew that she was faking hers while Taylor's wasn't.

. . . .

Nick couldn't help but notice that Taylor barged onto the set with a huge  
smile plastered to his pretty-boy face. And he wasn't the only one, in a  
second he heard Demi ask the question that'd been on his mind.

"What's got you so hunky-dory?", Demi scanned his demeanor carefully,  
determined to find the source of his sudden happiness.

"Guess who's got a date with the lovely Selena Gomez?" Taylor said,  
unable to hide his growing grin.

As if on que, Selena walked through the set door with a different  
attitude,she looked happy as well.

The instantanous glee made Nick sick to his stomach. He stared at her for  
a while, then back to pulse was rising quickly and he couldn't  
control his anger from stirring up.

She caught his gaze for a second,and immediately turning away. This gaze  
was cold and unwelcoming, the depth she'd once seen was gone—  
replaced with frustration—a gaze much different from the one he'd given  
her before, but then again, he'd been acting before.

"Lenny, Can we get the cameras rolling again? No need to waste good  
money standing around talking about nonsense", Nick stated, returning to  
the place where the scene began.

Here was the Nick that she god he was back because she  
was beginning to loose her insight, thinking that there was a part of him  
that she hadn't already discovered.


	8. Chapter 8

C8  
. . . . .

"Carson?", Ryder whispered behind his back, wrapping her arms around  
his tense body, and resting her cheek on his shoulder blade.

He pulled away from her without even bothering to turn back.

Immediately fustrated, she grabbed his hand and forced him to look at  
her."HEY! You don't get to do that to me. You're not allowed to be the  
one to shut me out." She stared into his eyes, hers pleading for some  
emotion to be displayed. She quickly softened her tone, "I love you. No  
matter what." She then placed a hand on his face, hoping to remind him of  
the immense love they lay right before him. "And I'm trying to be there for  
you…But I can't do that if you push me away."

. . . .

And Nick so desperately wanted to push her away. To reject  
make her feel worthless as she'd made him feel when she'd strolled onto  
set with that stupid grin on her face. To look into those coaxing chocolate  
eyes of hers and say, "You really have no regard for anyone one besides  
yourself, do you? Here we've been given the oppurtunity to boost our  
careers and you jump at the chance to deminish that for the both of us!"

But he couldn't. He had to be the only professional one there and do as  
he'd been intended.

. . . .

Selena stroked her hand through the Nick's thick, curly locks, her fingers  
in getting lost in the individual ringlets. And somewhere her eyes got lost  
too. They'd been looking into Nicks', just as she'd been directed, but she  
felt herself constantly looking from his eyes down to his lips and she'd had  
no idea why.

The first time she'd had to kiss someone on camera was during her guest  
starring role on the Suite Life of Zack and Cody. The only thing that the  
director had insisted she do was just that.. "It's body language", he'd  
explained "a lingering stare longing for a sweet, passionate kiss. Trust me,  
sweetheart. It brings the audience in and makes them believe that you have  
a desire for your love interest that you cannot restrain until your lips find  
his."

And now, she'd caught herself doing it almost instinctively, as if her own  
desire could not be restrained….

. . . .

Was it just him, or was Selena moving in for the kiss already? There was  
another seven lines before the kiss in the scene, so why was he able to  
smell her Taylor Swift Wonderstruck perfume? To nearly taste her victoria  
secret lip gloss? to sense the yearning for him in her eyes? Why did she  
tease him with being in such close proximity?

. . . .

Selena could feel the heat rising between the two of them. Pulses racing. A  
slight moan escaped her lips and she could feel his breath hit her lips. And  
then….

"CUT", She heard Lenny's voice shout out.

Man…Lenny really had impeccable timing. Ever time she tried figuring out  
the feeling she'd has/had for Nick…he interrupted themwith that word.

. . . .

"Selena. Sweetheart. Are you sure you're okay today?", Len said, again  
expressing his concern.

"I swear to you. I'm really fine.", Selena insisted.

"Maybe it'd be better if we just wrap up the set a little early today." And  
before she was able to object, Lenny altered his attention to the crew and  
began barking orders about the correct way to clean and put away the  
cameras.

. . . .

Selena averted her attention to Nick once more. He'd been quiet the  
whole time. No inappropriate remarks or snotty comments that sent her  
off the edge. It was almost peaceful and she couldn't help but wonder if  
something was wrong with him.

They made eye contact and she saw his body tense fingers  
clenched into fists as he held his breathe and shifted his focus to the crew  
disassembling the green screen beside them. Was he angry? And if he  
was…..if that was the way he displayed his anger, what was he went they  
were on set, when giving his most "generous" pointers? Happy? The only  
time she'd ever seen him smile was in their love scenes, but still, something  
told her that she'd bothered him in some way.. "Nick…?", she called out.

. . . .

God damn this chick. He'd really hoped that she wouldn't say anything to  
him today. He should have walked away from her when he'd had the  
chance..But part of him was curious as to why she was about to kiss him  
when it wasn't written in the script until later. Did she forget? Highly  
unlikely..They'd memorized the entire movie months before. So what was  
going on with her?

He did his best to hide his anger and just act normal. He took a deep  
breathe and pressed his lips together. "Hmm?", He asked, his eyes getting  
wide and his eyebrows both raised, displaying his alertness.

. . . .

Oh if she was a bad kisser? What if he was mad because she  
made a move on him and he hadn't wanted it. That had to be it! Was she  
really that repulsive? Taylor seemed to be liking her kisses…..

"Retreat. Retreat. Retreat. Oh wait… he responded! Stay. Stay." She  
thought, ordering herself around as if her body were dog and her mind, it's  
trainer. "Uh…What else could I talk to him about..uh..?"

She stood there blankly, welcoming an awkward silence as he watched  
her looking around the room for something to bring up.

"Say something you idiot!", she thought. "I want… to apologize…..?",  
she'd finally responded, although she sounded quiet unsure of herself.

But she really wanted to apologize for the way she acted….or rather the  
way she hadn't…and let her emotions impulsively make a move on him…

"Oh really? For what?",he inquired, wringling his face in a befuddled  
expression.

She sighed, pausing before she started. Where was US Weekly to  
document this? She was about to apologize to Nick Jonas.."I just  
um..want to say I'm sorry for my terrible acting today. "

She watched his confusion break into an outburst of laughter. Now it was  
her turn to wear the confused expression. What was so funny?

"That's really nothing new on your part.", he retorted in a crackled voice  
that hadn't recovered from his chuckling.

. . . .

He didn't mean to say it. He really didn't. Maybe his anger took a part in  
it. He was just so full of fustration. Her being with Taylor and Lenny  
cutting the scene before he got a chance to lean in for a passionate kiss.  
And the worst part was that he had to act as if it all hadn't bothered him

"And It doesn't bother you, Nick" he mumbled.

. . . .

Wow. That wasn't what she'd expected at all. But she really should have.

The response hit her hard. And now she was the one that expressed  
anger, but unlike Nick she wasn't concealing it.

. . . .


End file.
